


Suit Up

by dalsoyeong



Series: She Is [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalsoyeong/pseuds/dalsoyeong
Summary: (Part 2. Follows Dress Up.)Jonghyun makes a decision to stay with Marissa. With past occurrences, a lot of people aren't very happy about it. Having stepped away from most of SHINee's public appearances without making an announcement, he's living a secret life. Again.





	1. End of a Day

"Jonghyun-ssi... It's Taeyeon. Key says he hasn't heard from you in weeks... He's worried. And so is everyone else. Give me, or anyone really, a call when you can..."

 

"Jjong. Hi. Minho here. Where the hell are you? I tried asking the members if they've seen you but they haven't. Everyone  is wondering, and they're just getting more concerned by the day.. Call me back, ok?"

 

"Jjong... Where the fuck are you? I tried... Going by Marissa's old place but it looks like you moved... She hasn't hurt you, right? I can't sleep... I want to know you're alright. A text, call, post... Anything. I still have your cast here in my room. I'll save it in case you want to keep it..."

Key sighed, starting to shake slightly. "Are you mad at me? Or are you hurt? Sad, maybe? Is that why you haven't come by or called?"

He looked down, feeling tears forming. "I guess I just want you to know that... _That_ night was... the best night of my life."

His words hung in the air, and he felt a lump in his throat form. "I'm sorry that I didn't express my feelings... I'll try harder."

He paused for a moment before ending the call and setting his phone down,

 

Two months later, a fanmeet was scheduled. Key and the other members were told Jonghyun would be attending as their manager had gotten in touch with him. Anxiety rising to his chest, Key sat down at the table, making sure he had writing materials and a drink. He checked his phone. and saw the meet was to start in 30 minutes. The doors opened, and Key looked up to see Jinki walking in with Taemin and Taeyeon. Key stood up as Minho sat down in his spot.

Taeyeon gave Key a smile as she walked up. "Kibum! How are you?"

Key laughed and hugged her. "I'm alright."

He looked at Taemin and Jinki, and they knew what he was trying to ask. They both shook their heads. Taeyeon saw and frowned. "Still nothing from him?"

Jinki nodded. "He's supposed to be showing up here for the fanmeet."

Taemin sighed. "Doesn't it start in ten minutes? Fans are already outside."

Minho said, "It's 25, Taemin."

Taeyeon got a worried look on her face as she turned, looking out of the doors and sighing. "Where is he?"

Key sighed before clapping, trying to keep their minds off it for a few minutes. "Let's finish setting up."

A few minutes later, they were getting the lights checked as the doors opened, and Jonghyun came walking in. Taeyeon yelled in joy, going and hugging him.  Key stared at him. He was wearing pants with a black turtleneck on. He furrowed his brows as he noticed he looked tired. More than usual.

Marissa walked up to stand beside Jonghyun, greeting Taeyeon with a smile. She didn't have a big stomach, so maybe she was faking it after all? Key felt his anger rise as he walked up. He shot a side glance at Marissa before looking directly at Jonghyun. 'How are you?"

With a flashy smile, his band mate answered, "I'm good."

Key nodded slowly. He said, "Marissa if you want to go and sit with the staff you can-"

Marissa looked at Key and smiled. "I'm ok, Kibum."

Jonghyun looked over to see Minho and Jinki off to the side, talking to each other. Taemin smiled at him. "Jjong-ah, I've missed you!"

Jonghyun looked at him and smiled. "Same here."

Key narrowed his eyes. Marissa was holding Jonghyun's hand and he could see that she kept tightening her grip every time he moved. He put on a smile as their manager called for doors to open and for them to get in their places. They went to their spots, and began greeting fans. Upon seeing Marissa standing behind Jonghyun,some fans screamed and asked for her autograph as well, which made Key get mad, but it was short-lived as another fan came up. Key looked up at them and said, "Hi! How are you today?"

The fan, obviously anxious and freaking out, smiled and laughed. "Key-oppa, I want to tell you that I'm proud of you."

Getting flustered, Key smiled shyly and signed her album. 'Ah thank you."

An hour later their manager called for the closing of the fanmeet and there was only enough time for the next 5 people in line. SHINee coonsoled the fans who got turned away before going and going back to signing.

The last fan walked up to Key and stood in front of him, not handing him anything to sign. Setting his pen down, Key looked up at him with a smile. "You don't want anything signed?"

The man shook his head. "I have a question."

Jinki smiled and said, '"Ask us."

"Why was Jonghyun absent from your activities the past few weeks and now he suddenly shows up?"

Key went to answer but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't say 'he went to live with Marissa and take care of her baby'. That would be bad for everyone.

Minho adjusted his sitting position and said, "Jonghyun-ssi has had other personal matters that needed attending to."

The man nodded slowly but he didn't believe it. "A lot of us are speculating it's still due to blacklash of the allegations."

He looked at Marissa with a glare and Key stopped himself from smiling at the gesture as Marissa visibly got angry. Jonghyun just sat there, looking at his pen. "I'm just saying. That concert to redeem himself and then he's suddenly gone? And when he finally shows up with you, he's with _her_?"

Marissa smiled and laughed slightly. "Do you have anything for them to sign? I'm sure these boys have more important things to do than listen-"

Taeyeong raised an eyebrow at her from behind Key and smiled at the fan. "Take all the time you like, dear. They don't have anything to do until you're absolutely done with questions."

The fan bowed to Taeyeon and smiled. "Thank you."

Taemin smiled warmly at him and said, "We have an interview tomorrow, so we can't stay all night. But as long as you need, within reason, is fine."

"It's weird, to all of us. We're worried. We ask and get no answers. Suddenly she's here with him for the first time after everything?"

Marissa placed a hand on Jonghyun's arm band Key didn't notice until Jonghyun stood up. He looked over at him, confused. "I have to go. I'm sorry. It was nice meeting you."

Key looked at him in shock as he and Marissa pushed past everyone and walked out. The fan watched them leave in shock as well. He looked back at the other members who were just as confused.

 

Driving home almost didn't happen. Key didn't think he could. He was so angry, so upset, so scared. Jonghyun gave him strength, but when he saw him just walk out on everyone like that, it hit hard. Jinki had offered to drive Key home but he refused. "I'm fine," he told him. But he wasn't.

He kept thinking about that night. Remembering what it felt to hold him, he felt safe. Happy. And all of it was ruined within 12 hours.

Getting his phone out, he tried calling Jonghyun. It rang and on the 7th one, a voice said, "Hello?"

It was a woman's voice. Key sniffed, wiping his tears at a red light. "Jonghyun?"

"No Kiummie. Marissa."

"Put Jonghyun on."

Marissa said in a light tone, "I'm sorry but he's watching Ashe right now."

"Ashe?"

"My daughter."

Key sighed. "Why aren't you watching her? You're her mother right?"

Marissa laughed. He could tell she was at a bar, or a party. "Yes, she's my daughter. You're so funny when you'remad, Kibummie~."

Key started driving again as the light turned green. "Why do you have Jonghyun's phone if you're out?"

Laughing loudly, sKey could hear her smirk. "You're so curious, _yeah_? It's funny."

Key glared ahead of him. "Marissa stop playing these fucking games and answer my questions."

"I have his phone because he wanted me to have it. Mine broke. And I'm out with friends. You should join us."

"Is that why you made Jonghyun leave a fansign early? To go party?"

"Who knows? Not me!"

Pulling into his driveway, Key turned off his car. "When you get home, tell Jonghyun I called."

"No can do. Kibummie I think you forget he's adad now. He doesn't have time to be on the phone."

"Maybe if you were there for your daughter he wouldn't be so busy-"

"Bye bye Kibummie~! Mwuah!"

She laughed and hung up.


	2. Selene 6.23

Jonghyun smiled, covering his face with his hands and laughing as Ashe got confused and grabbed his hand with her tiny one, moving them out of the way. When his face was uncovered, he laughed and went, "Peekaboo!"

Ashe laughed hysterically which made Jonghyun laugh. He smiled so hard his face started to hurt. Then he heard the door open, and held her as Marissa walked in. Ashe wasn't interested in her mom being home, she just kept grabbing at Jonghyun's face. He smiled wide and looked at Marissa. "How was the bar?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up."

Jonghyun was taken aback and laughed nervously. 'Are you okay? Do you want to play with Ashe? That always make me feel better-"

Marissa put a hand up and sighed in annoyance. "I'm sorry. Just irritated."

Putting Ashe on his shoulders and grabbing her so she wouldn't fall, he said, "Why? What happened?"

Going to walk into the hallway, Marissa shook her head. "It's fine. I just need sleep."

Jonghyun stopped for a moment until he was snapped back into happiness by Ashe laughing as she tugged on his hair, causing Jonghyun to let out over exaggerated yells of pain, to amuse her. He lifted her off his shoulders and set her in his lap. 'You're going to be a trouble maker, huh?"

Ashe stared at him, her eyes wide and her face lit up with a smile. She then went, "D... Dad."

Jonghyun's eyes went wide, and he smiled brightly. "Her first word Marissa! She said dad!"

No response from Marissa didn't bother him. Ashe started her nightly round of 30 minutes of straight laughter and soon Jonghyun put her to bed.

He smiled as he walked out of her room, hearing her finally settle down. He sighed with a smile and went into the living room, not even caring about what had happened earlier with Marissa snapping at him. Ashe had said her first word and he was there for it, that's all he could think about. And he couldn't stop smiling.

Flopping on the couch and turning on the TV, he saw his phone was set on the table. Getting back up and grabbing it, he noticed a call. The name read "Revolving Door". With that, memories rushed back, and he sighed heavily. He knew everyone was worried, especially Key. At the fanmeet earlier that day, he noticed Key looked slightly thinner, like he hadn't been taking care of himself, and that worried him...

He pressed the call button, but there was no answer. It rang. And rang. Until the voicemail tone sounded and Jonghyun couldn't speak. He felt like he had messed up by leaving him, by going back to Marissa. He didn't know what to say. Something like 'Hey sorry I left you the day after we fucked but hi how are you'?

He wanted to gush about Ashe to him. He wanted to tell him how happy he has been trying to get her to walk (which is a work in progress), or how she called him dad. How when she sees him, her entire face glows and she gets so happy. But he didn't think it was right to do that right now, either. Other things needed to be talked about first.

He realized that the voicemail had been recording, so he hung up. He had just sat there and left Key a 50-second message of complete silence. He sighed and set his phone on the table before going to the couch where he laid there, trying to sleep.

 

The next few weeks were uneventful. Jonghyun was taking care of Ashe, Marissa had a ton of acting jobs and other movies set up so she was barely home. She ignored Jonghyun constantly, and didn't even pay any attention to her baby. Jonghyun was still irritated that she missed Ashe's first words, as well as her first time standing on her own.

A year passes. Jonghyun spends every second with Ashe and she's getting the hang of standing finally. He's ascetic and he's honestly forgotten Marissa is even there. He laughs as Ashe is sitting by the coffee table and looks up at him with a huge beaming smile and grabs onto the edge of table, lifting herself up. She lefts go too soon and falls back into a sitting position. She then looks at Jonghyun with a hurt and scared expression to which makes him smile and sit next to her, saying, "It's alright. Come on, try again. I'll help you."

Holding her hand and her back, he helps her stand up and smiles as she lets go on wobbly unbalanced legs and looks at him with a smile. Hwe laughs. "Yay! You did it!"

He was snapped out of his happiness by his phoen ringing. He got up, picking Ashe up and going to the kitchen where his phone was. Marissa was calling. "Hello?"

"Jonghyun-ssi. I want you to-"

Jonghyun was tired of her not being here so he erupted without even meaning to. "Where are you?"

Marissa stopped and sounded taken aback. "What? I'm on set-"

Jonghyun laughed. "Are you ever going to spend some time with Ashe?"

Marissa went to answer then didn't, staying silent. Jonghyun scoffed, "That's what I thought. You know she doesn't even recognize you as her mother? Yet she calls me dad. You've missed everything for the past year. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of the passive aggression when you get home, and I'm sick of the way you go straight to bed while you could spend some time with us."

Marissa got defensive and angry. "What the hell are you going to do about it? She's _my_ daughter."

Adjusting Ashe on his hip, he said, his voice cold, 'I'll leave. And if you don't want Ashe, I'll take her with me."

"Of course I want Ashe-"

"Then act like it!"

Having raised his voice, Ashe burst into tears. Jonghyun muttered 'shit' to himself before telling Marissa. "I have to take care of _my_ daughter, Marissa. We can talk about this tonight when you get home whether you like it or not."

With that, he hung up and dropped his phone, not caring that it hit the floor and shattered the screen, taking Ashe into the living room and sitting on the floor with her. 'It's okay, baby girl. I'm sorry I raised my voice. The person who lives with us isn't a very good mom. But don't worry. Okay?"

He put a smile on his face and wiped the tears from Ashe's cheeks. She looked up at him with big teary eyes and then grabbed his hand and held it. Jonghyun pulled her onto his lap and held her for hours.

When Marissa walked in the door, Jonghyun looked at her. "Sit."

Marissa glared at him and walked into the hallway. Having a gut feeling to put Ashe to bed, he picked her up and put her in her room, then followed Marissa. He folllowed her as she went into the bathroom to get into her night clothes and leaned against the door frame, blocking her way out. He stared at her. She undressed and pulled lacy underwear on, glancing back at him. "What are you doing? Looking for fun?"

She pulled her shift off slowly and then her bra, putting her hands on her chest and looking at him. "You're not getting any. Not after the way you talked to me today."

He watched her pull clothes on, and ran a hand through his hair. "I told you we were going to talk about Ashe and what will happen if I leave."

He stared at her again as she took off her makeup. "She's my fucking daughter. Like hell i'll let you take her from me."

Jonghyun narrowed his eyes at her. "You barely see her for fuck's sake."

She ran a makeup qipe across her face and Jonghyun rolled his eyes. "The only reason I came here was to help you. That's literally the only reason."

Marissa laughed. "Then leave. I don't need your goddamn help anymore."

"What are you doing about Ashe?"

"Why do you care?"

Jonghyun stared at her in shock and felt his anger rising. "Maybe because I'm the one who's been taking care of her since she was born? You literally haven't done shit!"

Marissa turned to face him, glaring back at him. "I'm keeping a roof over our heads and providing for this fucking family-"

Jonghyun laughed. " _Family_? We are not a family. You are a unfit mother and Ashe is my daughter."

The anger in the rom came to a boiling point as Marissa got a deadly, cold gaze fixed on Jonghyun and she walked up to him to where their chests were touching. She leaned up and said, "She's my daughter. Not. Yours.

Jonghyun glared down at her, not flinching. "Stop being a bitch and grow the fuck up"

Marissa spit in his face, landing a fist on his head and a knee to his groin. Falling against the wall, Jonghyun glared at her before she laughed at him. "You like it rough, Jjong-ie? How about we get even rougher?"

She landed another fist to his stomch and he pushed her back, causing her to fall into the shower. He wiped his face and said, breathing heavily, "I'm leaving with Ashe. Try to stop me."

Jonghyun ried to stand but he couldn't. He coughed and wiped his face again, seeing blood and looked in the bathroom mirror to find she had split his lip. He didn't look back at her and he limped out of the room, going to Ashe's room. He barely made it to the door before he felt hands on the back of his shirt, and he was thrown into the wall. The wind was knocked out of him and Marissa said, smiling down at him, "Like hell you're taking Ashe."

Gasping, Jonghyun used his foot to swipe her feet from under her and got up slowly, opening Ashe's door and grabbing her from her bed. He walked past Marissa as she got up and went to grab Ashe's diaper bag. Marissa jumped on his back, punching him in the head repeatedly until he threw her off into the wall. He grabbed his keys and walked out, slamming the front door.

Getting Ashe into her carseat, Jonghyun wheezed as he got in his car. He felt like he couldn't breathe,and as he started the car she started crying a little. He said, "It... It's okay Ashe. Dad's here."

Pulling onto the street, he drove to the only place he could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun as a dad: 10/10


	3. Only One You Need

Key laid in his bed, unable to sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well for a long time now, at least not since Jonghyun left. He didn't know where he was, how he was, what he was doing, or even if he remembered him.

And it was driving him insane.

He wanted to be around him. Be with him. Hug him. Hold him. Everything. His craving and longing for Jonghyun's mere presence engulfed his entire being, and he couldn't shake it. His phone lit up with a text. He rolled over, grabbing his phone. "JINKI: Get some rest."

Key replied that he will and for him to get some too. They had to go the studio in the morning to discuss a new album concept. It had been a year since they last saw Jonghyun, and they begged their manager to let them wait. They had run out of time, and now they had to go. Sighing and rolling back over, his phone lit up again. A text from Taemin. "Anything?"

Replying no, Key felt tears form. It had been more than a year since that fan meet. Almost two since he and Jonghyun got intimate. He wanted to remember how it felt, but it was slowly fading with each day that passed. And that terrified him.

He finally drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by his doorbell ringing. He checked the time. 03:26AM. He groaned, "Who the hell could that be?"

Getting up, he walked to hid front door and opened it. He was met wkith two police officers. They held a notepad and greeted him. "Kim Kibum? We're with the PD. We apologize for waking you at this hour but there has been a domestic dispute involving Marissa Se-Hyun and she wants you to come for support."

Key's mind didn't register what they had said at first. "Why does she want to see me?"

The other officer explained, "She said she wants to speak with you before anyone else."

Key blinked and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Kidnapping and domestic violence. She's thinking of pressing charges on a Mr. Kim Jong-Hyun."

At hearing Jonghyun's name, he was no longer tired and on full alert. " _What?_ "

 

Arriving with the officers, Key parked his car. He was on the phone with Minho. "I don't know Minho. I told you like I told Tae and Jinki, what the police told me is all I know. Ok. I have to let you go. I'm at the police department now. Bye."

Putting his phone in his pocket, Key got out of his car and walked inside where he was led to Marissa. It was a small room with a few chairs, a plant in the corner and a window. Upon seeing Marissa, he had to stop for a moment. She had hand-shaped red prints around her neck as well as a black eye and a black and blue wrist. He dress was torn and a cut ran across her leg. She looked at Key, her eyes watery. She smiled weakly and stammered, her voice raspy, like she had been in a screaming match. "K-kibum. Hi..."

Staring at her, Key started to feel dizzy. Did Jonghyun do this? What happened? Why would he...?

Marissa reached out to help him sit down but she couldn't, and Key had to do it own his own. Slowly sitting down, he stared at the floor in shock. After a moment, he finally said, "W... What happened?"

Marissa coughed and groaned in pain. She looked at Key. "He... Jonghyun. He took Ashe from me..."

As she went on, Key couldn't focus. He didn't want to believe it.

"...Then he threw me against the wall and took off with Ashe."

Key sighed heavily. He looked over at her. "Do you have any idea of where he could have gone?"

Marissa shook her head. "N-no. I don't."

Tears started falling from her eyes as her voice cracked. "I just- want to see my baby."

An officer came in and said, "We found them. We're bringing him in for questioning now."

Key looked at him, standing up. "Jonghyun? You found him? Where?"

Marissa said, "Is Ashe okay? Is she h-hurt?"

She could barely speak. Key found he felt sorry for her. The officer told him he could wait in the front. He pushed out of the room and stood by the front door, watching the parking lot.

He pulled his phone out and sent a text to the members. 'Marissa is pretty shaken. She has a lot of bruises and cuts, like she got into a fight. She's inconsolable... I don't know what to think yet. They found Jonghyun and the baby and are bringing them in now. I'll wait here to see him for myself. Keep you guys updated."

A few minutes later, Key's attention was drawn the the doors as two officers rushed in carrying a baby. Key stood, trying to look. He couldn't see it well enough to make out if it's Marissa's. Looking at the parking lot, four officers were walking in a man. When they got through the doors, it was Jonghyun. He wasn't yelling or resisting. Just walking with them with his head down. Key's heart lurched. Seeing him in handcuffs, a shoe print over the front of his pants as well as a bloody lip made him worried. He watched him as the officers had to wait, and it looked like he was having trouble breathing. Key called, "Jonghy-"

"Sir, please don't talk to the suspect."

He looked at Jonghyun, his chest dropping. As they took Jonghyun to another hallway, he noticed tears and boogers on the back of his shirt, like he had been comforting the baby...

Key began walking after them. He had to see his face. His eyes. One time. He called out again, "Jonghyun!"

 As they went through a door to rows of holding cells, Key began running. Nearing the end of the hall, he started slowing down. "Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun turned his head, looking behind him. Key could see his eyes. They were filled with tears.

Then he was drug from his view and the door shut. It sounded like the doors had been slammed, like they were a heavy metal. Key stopped, staring in shock and unable to move. He felt like the doors would never be able to be opened again, and his knees got weak, resulting in him falling to the floor. An officer in the front office and waiting rom saw him and rushed over, propping him up on the wall and snapping his fingers in front of Key's face. Blinkig slowly after a few moments, Key shook his head. He cleared his throat, regaining himself a bit and stood on shaky limbs. The officer held him up, helping him to a chair. He said loudly in his face, "Sir? Are you with anyone here who can take you home?  You seem to be in shock. Is there anyone we can call to take you home? Sir?"

Key blinked more, coming back into reality. He cleared his throat, and shook his head. "I... I want to speak to Mari-Marissa Se-Hyun again."

The officer stared at him for a moment before looking at a different person. "Are you sure sir? We can transport you to a hospital-"

Key grunted, starting to stand up. 'No, I'm... Fine."

Standing up straight, he felt lightheaded and shook his head and put a hand to his temple before breathing slowly. The officer was still holding his arm. "You can't walk straight, sir. I don't think you should go in-"

Key shoved the man off, falling against the wall in the process but walked very wobbly and slowly back to the room he went in to see Marissa the first time. Opening the door, her had to hold onto it to avoid from falling over. Closing it, he put a hand on the wall and glared at Marissa as he tried to catch his breath."What. The fuck... Did you do?"

Marissa was holding a baby, and she looked scared. She was looking for someone. Key put his back on the wall and closed his eyes, breathing heavily and trying to process things. Not getting any answer from Marissa, he shouted, "Fucking answer me!"

Marissa looked at him. "What do you mean what did I do? I'm the one who's here, not in chains. You should really remember the judicial system and how to recognize the real one at fault, Kibummie."

Key closed his eyes tight and yelled, "That's bullshit and you know it."

Getting lightheaded again, Key let himself slide down to the floor. Marissa laughed a little. "Your Jonghyun isn't the same, Kibummie. He attacked me. I had to fight back, but he kidnapped _my_ child."

Key glared at her with a darker gaze than she had ever seen from him before. He pulled himself up using the table and leaned over it, supporting himself with shaking arms and got so close to her face that their noses almost touched. "If you ever look at Jonghyun again, I'll make you wish you hadn't."

Marissa smirked and eyed his arms. "Not selling it sweetie, you can barely hold yourself up right now."

She laughed in his face, her breath hitting Key's face. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. He started moving towards the door and then next thing he knew, he was falling to the ground and everything went black.

\

"I just saw Onew-oppa and Taemin-oppa running out of SM."

"Minho was seen driving behind an ambulance? What's going on?? Can anyone explain? Where's Key and Jonghyun?"

"Someone said they saw Key being put into an ambulance.... No sign of Jonghyun. I'll update what I find.'

"Guys I just saw a news report. Key is being taken to the hospital. That's all they could say right now."

 

The cell door being opened, an officer said, "Jonghyun. We need your statement."

Jonghyun sat in the corner of the cell, not moving. "Marissa Se-Hyun is an unfit mother. She attacked me first. My injuries are from her, and hers are from my self-defense. I shoved her into a wall to get her off of me. That's all."

The officer said, "Explain the marks on her neck."

Jonghyun looked at a spot on the wall. "I don't know how that happened. It must have happened after I fled with Ashe."

"Mr. Kim, were you intoxicated last night?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "I was watching Ashe like I have been for the past year and a half. I don't drink around her."

The officer nodded and clicked his pen shut, shutting the cell door and walking out. 'Thank you for your cooperation."

Jonghyun sat in the dark corner, staring blankly.

 

Days later, Jonghyun's cell door opened once more and an officer stepped in, motioning for Jonghyun to put his hands out. He did, expecting cuffs to be slapped on his wrists but he found his hands turned around and his keys and other belongings he had on his person when he was taken in handed back to him. Jonghyun looked at the officer in disbelief He smiled softly and said, 'You're free to go."

Getting up slowly, Jonghyun walked out and looked around. He wasn't sure of what to do. The officer said, 'Marissa is being charged with child negligence and domestic violence. You are, however, not charged with anything. And you are to visit the judge sometime soon to gain custody of Ashe Se-Hyun."

Jonghyun couldn't believe it. He felt tears well up and he smiled brightly, hugging the officer. "Thank you..."

The officer laughed. "Go home and get cleaned up."

Jonghyun wiped his tears, trying to stop from crying, and nodded, walking out to his car.


	4. Until Tomorrow

Things were finally getting into place in his life.

Jonghyun drove to pick up Ashe from Key's. He had started staying in the dorms again, and had Key watch her while he performed at Music Bank. It was late. Jonghyun drove down a street and checked the time on his dash. 11:56pm. He smiled. Not too thrilled to having to wake Ashe up to take her back to his and Taemin's dorm, but he was happy he got to see Key again.

It had been a month since he left Marissa, and he was trying to adjust to this life of an idol again. He had spent so much time away that it felt weird. But his fans made him feel loved, even after his long disappearances. Stopping at a red light, he smiled. The performance tonight made him emotional at the end, and he won an award. He had performed 'Deja Boo' despite it being two years since that album was released. He hadn't had time to prepare anything in his absense, but the manager and Music Bank wanted him to do it to see how he'd do.

His mind went to his daughter. He laughed as he pulled up to Key's. She's _his_ daughter now. Legally. The adoption finally got finalized a week ago, her last name changed, and he still couldn't believe it.

He smiled and got out of the car, walking up to the door and knocking twice before walking in. 

Jonghyun laughed and when he was in Ashe's line of sight she immediately started smiling. Key laughed with him as Jonghyun picked her up, kissing her cheek. "Were you good?"

He glanced at Key. "Was she good/ She can't tell me yet."

Key laughed. "No, really?"

He smiled. "She was fine, Jjong."

Jonghyun nodded. "Thank you, Kibum."

Key smiled. "She's always happy. I swear she doesn't even frown."

Laughing, Jonghyun sat on the couch and placed Ashe on his lap. Key sat beside him. He smiled at Jonghyun and stared at them. Jonghyun was playing with Ashe's feet, which amused her to no end, and he looked over to see Key staring at him with a smile. "What?"

Key shook his head. 'Nothing. Just... Watching."

Joking, Jonghyun shoved him with a hand. 'Creep.'

Jonghyun held Ashe with one hand and covered his mouth with a hand as he yawned. Key said, 'You want me to drive you home?"

Jonghyun shook his head. 'No, I'll be fine-"

Key shrugged. "Or you could stay here."

Jonghyun suddenly got excited. The thought of staying here was what he wanted. But for some reason he held back. Maybe because he had Ashe?

Shaking his head no reluctantly, he said, 'No, I have to get home-"

Key smiled. "I already have stuff for her here, more than enough. Stay the night. I don't want you driving while you're tired, Jjong."

"I have to go home though-"

Key laughed. 'No, you're staying here."

Jonghyun tried to pout like he was sad over having to stay. He had a good guess at what Key wanted, but he wasn't sure if it was right. He got up, taking Ashe and putting her in a crib he had left for Key when he dropped her off. Placing a kiss on her forehead, she almost immediately fell asleep. Smiling and walking back into the living room, he sat back on the couch. He sighed and looked over at Key. "What's the real reason you want me to stay?"

Key laughed shyly. "I didn't know if you would..."

Jonghyun eyed him as he leaned back. "If it's sex again, not with Ashe here."

Key looked at him, looking offended and then he smiled. "What kind of a man do you take me for?!"

Jonghyun shrugged. "I don't know."

Key laughed and got up, shoving him off the couch. Jonghyun yelled in surprise and laughter.

 

Scrolling through Jonghyujn's phone, Ashe yelled, "Dad! That's you!"

Jonghyun smiled, going to her and looking. She had opened Twitter and found a fan's photo of him and Key shoving birthday cake in each other's faces while they were on tour recently. He smiled. 'Yeah, that's me."

Ashe laughed. "You're silly."

Jonghyun giggled and patted her back. "Come on, phone down. We have to finish getting everything ready."

They were preparing for Ashe's 5th birthday. Having moved into Key's house last year, they decided to hold the party here. Ashe started school, and it was stressful for Jonghyun. He knew how nasty and mean some grown people on the internet or adults in real life could be, so he was nervous every day that she was at school. Kids don't know any better.

Cleaning a pot, the door opened and Jonghyun heard Ashe giggle very loudly. Key had come home, and he was bent over chasing Ashe around the living room. Jonghyun smiled, hearing someone else walking in. Ashe yelled in pure joy as Jinki came in with Mkinho, running away from Key and to Jinki, who picked her up with a smile. Jonghyun placed the pot on the counter after drying it and going to Key and looking around. "I think that's everything. Where's Taemin? People are going to start coming soon."

Minho played with Ashe as she was now on Jinki's shoulders. "I think he's on his way."

Key nodded, looking at Jonghyun. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. This was the first time everyone else was going to meet Ashe. She had only been around them and the other members. Pushing that to the back of his mind, Key smiled as Ashe got down from Jinki and went to Minho. "Can I get on your shoulders??"

Jonghyun said in a stern voice, 'Ashe, what do you say when you want something?"

Ashe stopped, looking at Jonghyun and then back up at Minho. " _Please_?"

Minho laughed and picked her up, putting her on his shoulders. She yelled in delight and stared at Jonghyun. "Dad you're tiny!"

Jonghyun looked at her with such amusement and pain aft the same time. "Ya why do you say that while you're up there?"

The house filled with laughter as Ashe kept roasting Jonghyun for his height. Soon enough, people started showing up, including Taemin. The party was fun, less nerve-wracking than both Jonghyun and Key had expected, and by the time everyone left, Ashe was starting to get tired. She climbed onto the couch next to Jonghyun and sat on his lap, putting a hand on his chest. "Dad I'm tired."

Jonghyun looked at her. "You can go to bed. if you're tired, sweetheart. You don't to ask me. Make sure you go to the bathroom first."

Ashe nodded quickly before running into the hallway. Hearing the toilet flush and the bathroom light get turned off, he knew she was in bed after a few seconds. He sighed. Key came out of the other room and sat down. "She's a trip."

Jonghyun smiled and nodded. "She is."

He looked over at Key. "Are you tired?"

Key shrugged. "I could stay up."

Jonghyun nodded. Key turned his gaze to the TV and stood up, sitting in silence for a couple of minutes before he stood up, going to Jonghyun and grbbing his hand before, leading him into their bedroom. Jonghyun looked at him, confused and said, "What are yo- I'm not tired yet."

Key made him sit down on the bed and said, "I know."

Key smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes before he put two fingers to Jonghyun's chin, lifting it up and leaning down to meet his lips in a slow kiss. Key pressed into it more and harder, Jonghyun hesitant. He pulled away. "Ashe is-"

Key smiled. "Asleep. She doesn't wake up to anything when she's that tired, remember?"

Jonghyun looked up at him before they met in a deep, strong and passionate kiss, Key gently pushing Jonghyun onto his back and straddling his waist. Key got a rush of joy and excitement as all of the forgotten memories and feelings came back to him. He moved his hips against Jonghyun's, feeling him get harder and went down to his neck, kissing gently before nipping at certain points. Jonghyun felt his pants get tight and he began to squirm, a small and hesitant moan leaving his lips. He felt Key slipping his shirt off and begin kiss down his chest, nipping along in some places. Key smirked as he notice he was grabbing at the sheets already. It had been way too long.

The alarm sound went off, and Jonghyun opened his eyes to see it was time to get up and get Ashe to school. Key was laying on his chest, and he smiled. They were both naked, but Jonghyun remembered exactly what happened last night. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before observing Key. He was still asleep, with his head and a hand on Jonghyun's chest. Multiple bruises ran along his neck. Feeling a sense of pride that he left those, he kissed Key's hair and said gently, "Time to get up."

Key groaned in protest and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun. "No it's not."

Jonghyun smiled and tried to slip out of his grip but he wouldn't let go and kept snuggling further into Jonghyun. Jonghyun laughed and patted his back. "Kibum, we have to get up."

Key sighed in annoyance before sitting up. "Ok. I'm up."

Jonghyun stood up, pulling on underwear on. "Get dressed before I wake Ashe up, will ya?"

"And if I don't?'

"Then last night will be the only time."

Key stood up and groggily pulled on his clothes as Jonghyun did the same. "Geez, you're so mean."

Jonghyun smiled and went, getting Ashe up. Soon they were in the car and dropping her off at school. As she walked to class, she had a smile on her face.

Driving back to the house, Jonghyun checked the schedule. He had an interview with someone he didn't particularly want to talk to. They tend to ask questions that invade his private life. Then a photoshoot and a mv recording. He walked inside, hearing Key talking to someone. He went into the kitchen and got a drink, calling, "I'm home."

Key called back, "Ok."

Jonghyun walked into the room and saw Key was on the phone. Going up behind him and hugging him from behind and placing his head on his shoulder, Key hung up and smiled. "Welcome home."

Jonghyun smiled. "Do you have a surprise for me? Or what?"

Key smiled and nodded. "That was our manager. He said all the arrangements are set for me to start my solo music."

Jonghyun's face lit up. 'That's great!"

Key smiled and nodded. "I start in the studio next month.'

Jonghyun beamed. "That's amazing."

Kissing his cheek, Jonghyun smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Getting an alert on his phone, Jonghyun realized it was time for that interview. He sighed, holding Key and looking in the mirror at themselves. "You know they're going to say something about if I'm dating. As far as anyone knows, I haven't dated since Lucifer era..."

Key placed a hand on Jonghyun's arm. "You'll do fine.'

Jonghyun looked down. "What if I say the wrong thing?"

Key moved to face Jonghyun and said, 'Jjong. You'll do _fine_."

Placing a soft kiss on his lips, Key pulled away and smiled. "I'll be here when you get back so we can go to the mv shoot together. Ok?"

Jonghyun nodded and before he knew what he was doing, he hugged him tightly.


	5. Hashtag (Waffle)

"Hello I am SHINee's bling bling Jonghyun."

The interviewers smiled and they clapped as Crazy played for Jonghyun's intro. Sitting down, Jonghyun looked at them and smiled softly, not knowing what to expect. The hosts looked at the camera. "We have a chance to sit down with Kim Jonghyun and I must say, it's refreshing to see him back in his group's activities."

Jonghyun said thank you, doing a slight bow to them and watching them. The hosts looked over at him and said, "While we'll get to questions in a minute, I want to ask you Jonghyun-ssi, have you worked on anything for the past six years?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yes. I've been writing a lot, and my first full length album 'She Is' came out a few months ago. Please listen to it."

"I have a question about your song from BASE. Crazy, who was that written about? In the music video, it is very... sexual? Mysterious. Where did you get that idea to portray yourself like that?"

Jonghyun looked up and went, "Ah... It's about my guilty pleasures, obviously."

He laughed and then continued. 'I wrote Crazy about a character I made up."

The hosts seemed shocked. "Really? You weren't taking personal... experiences to come up with it?"

Jonghyun shook his head. 'No. Not for that one."

Looking around in disappointment, the men looked back at the idol. "What are your guilty pleasures?"

Jonghyun smiled shyly and said, "I'll leave that up for interpretation.'

Sharing a laugh, Jonghyun's mind went to Key and the night before. He smiled lightly before the interviewers asked, "I'm sure you know of Taeyeon and her relationship?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yes. I do."

"Are you dating anyone, Jonghyun-ssi? It's hard to believe you've been single for so long?"

Jonghyun looked at him and said with a straight face, "I haven't been involved with anyone since my relationship during Lucifer promotions."

Looking even more shocked, the men exclaimed, 'Ah? Really?"

Jonghyun laughed. 'Really, yes."

The questions kept coming and finally, to Jonghyun's relief, one of them went, 'Now, last question. It is one that a lot of people have been wondering about."

Jonghyun braced himself. "A few people have said to see you dropping off a little girl to an elementary school. Photos have been sent to us."

A picture of Jonghyun giving Ashe a hug and fixing her hair in front of the school was put on a screen, and Jonghyun had to force his breathing to slow down. If it got out that Ashe was his, he feared that another airport attack would happen. He smiled, pushing the anxiety and fear back. "That's a friend's daughter. I drop her off sometimes."

A motion from his manager mae from behind the cameras made Jonghyun bow. "I must go record SHINee's new music video. Thank you for your time."

The interviewers looked at him and wrapped up the show. Jonghyun followed his manager outside. Turning around, he looked at Jonghyun. "How did those photos get taken?"

Jonghyun looked at him and then down at the ground. "I don't know. A fan must have saw me that day."

His manager sighed and gave him a stern look. 'If you let that happen again, I'll have no choice but to give Marissa custody. That was the agreement in the adoption papers, remember? For your well-being. Jonghyun, I don't want the airport attack to happen again. Or even worse, Marissa knowing where she's at. As much as we all dislike her, she's out of prison now. She did her time. And she can claim rights to Ashe if she thinks your idol status will have a negative affect on the kid. If she can prove it and they don't think she's still a fit mother? Ashe will go to an orphanage. And that will happen if it gets out that Ashe is yours."

Jonghyun nodded. "Right. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

They made their way to the music video shoot in silence. Jonghyun completely forgot that Key was waiting for him at the house. His manager ended up calling him on the way there.

When they arrived, Key was pulling up and the other members were inside. Key looked at Jonghyun and walked next to him, saying, "Come here."

Leading him to the side of the building as everyone else went inside, Key looked at Jonghyun, his eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

Jonghyun looked anywhere but Key's face. "Someone got a photo of me dropping off Ashe. It was brought up in the interview and I found out that Marissa is out of jail."

Key felt himself get angry at the sound for Marissa's name. He took a breath to calm himself down and looked at Jonghyun again. "I swear I won't let her touch either of you-"

"She can claim my idol status is putting Ashe in danger. If that happens and she can prove it, Ashe will be back with her or taken from us..."

Before either of them could continue, they heard their names being called. Jonghyun grabbed Key's hand and held it until they could be seen by other people and had to let go. They walked in and started the process of recording.

After a while, it was time for Ashe to be picked up from school. Jonghyun was saying his goodbyes as his manager walked up to him. 'Send me a photo of Ashe. I'll have your stylist go and get her. She'll bring her here.'

Jonghyun paused for a second, then realized no one knew his stylist except the members and staff. He looked down and nodded, pulling out his phone and sending a photo to him.

Watching his stylist leave, he felt sad. Ashe would be expecting him...

Being called back to the set, they began re-shooting a few parts. He lost track of how many times they had re-shot it and soon he heard a loud, "Dad!"

He turned to see Ashe running to him with her backpack that was half her size and he knelt on one knee and smiled as she ran and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tightly and told her to go behind the cameras to watch them finish.

 

That's how it was for a long time. Hiding relationships. Feelings being expressed behind steel doors, never to be opened outside of the room ever. Ashe was now turning 17, and she was starting her third year of high school. Sitting in the kitchen with Key, Jonghyun was talking to him, looking at the counter. "I have to tell her now. I should have told her when she went into high school-"

Key grabbed his hand and smiled softly. 'If you want to, I'll be right here like I have been."

Smiling, he got an idea of trying to lighten the mood. "You better tell her soon because you're only 31 and already have gray hairs."

Jonghyun looked at him and laughed. "My hair's dyed white! Of course I'll have white hairs. Smart ass."

They both laughed as Ashe walked in the door, and Jonghyun smiled as she came up behind them and hugged them before putting her bags on the counter, going into the fridge. Jonghyun saw Key scrolling through Instagram and laughed at a meme of Taemin. "He ate _ants_ as a kid?"

Key laughed, "Yeah and you ate flowers."

Jonghyun punched his arm softly and smiled. Ashe leaned on the counter, watching them with a smile. 'You guys are doing the thing again."

Jonghyun looked at her. "What?"

"Dad, c'mon. That thing you always do around Key."

"What thing?"

Ashe rolled her eyes at him with a smile and went past them. "I'll be in my room. Not listening to anything. I'll even put my headphones on!"

She walked to her room and Jonghyun knew what she was thinking they were going to do. Key smiled and shook his head. "She's a trip."

Jonghyun smiled and got a text from Minho. "Don't forget, Kibum too. Appearance tomorrow."

Jonghyun nodded, texting back, "I know Minho. Thanks though."

Key smiled softly. He remembered something. "Oh yeah, did you figure out what Ashe wants to do while we're at the appearance tomorrow?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "Not yet. I'll ask her in a bit."

Putting a hand on Key's thigh, Jonghyun leaned forward slightly. Key smiled and met him in the middle, kissing him deeply. Pulling away, Jonghyun smiled slightly and looked down. They hadn't done much recently. Since Ashe was older, they didn't want to risk her walking in anything.

Sighing, Jonghyun stood up and walked to her room, knocking on her door and opening when she said come in. Stepping in, she smiled at him. He said, "Me and your uncles have an appearance tomorrow. I was wondering what you wanted to do. You can stay here, or go to Taeyeon's?"

She smirked at him. "Did you guys kiss right now?"

Jonghyun couldn't hide his blush and she sat up. "Who made the move? It was him, wasn't it? I can't see you being dominant. You're soft."

She giggled as Key could be heard laughing. Jonghyun shut the door and laughed before sitting next to her on her bed. "About the appearance. Where do you want to go?"

"Is it okay if I go with you to watch it? I could wear something to disguise myself, and I can stay backstage-"

Jonghyun looked down. "I don't think that's a good-"

Ashe looked at him with big eyes. "Please dad? I never get to go with you. I want to! I promise I'll behave."

Jonghyun looked at her and thought for a moment, sighing and pulling her to him, kissing her forehead. "I'll see if you can. But if I can't do anything, no complaining. Got it?"

Nodding, Ashe smiled and  hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

 

Standing on stage, Jonghyun yelled into his mic, "I'm SHINee's bling bling Jonghyun!"

The crowd cheered. The other members having done their introductions, Jonghyun adjusted his mic pack. Taemin and Minho were behind him, and they were both moving it without Jonghyun knowing. Because of this, Jonghyun kept adjusting it and he tried not to get too frustrated before the fans caught on, laughing. Jonghyun looked at the crowd in confusion and turned out, seeing Minho and Taemin run away with big smiles on their faces. Jonghyun got jokingly angry and they shared a laugh.

After they talked for a bit, the first notes of Replay started. Shawols started singing and SHINee ended up just staring, not singing and listening to them. When one of them took an in-ear out, a new wave of 'aweeee' came from the stadium. As Replay ended, it faded into their song View.

For the choreography, Jonghyun, Minho and Onew were to go in carts that would go around the arena. Getting in, Jonghyun smiled as Taemin and Key walked across the stages to a lift and they started singing. Getting to the opposite end of the venue, Jonghyun sang his part and then leaned over slightly to grab a fan's hand. It was a male fan, and he pulled away but the man didn't let go.

Fans around Jonghyun's cart started yelling at the guy to let go of him, and Jonghyun asked for him to let go. The man then started to pull him out of the cart, and before anything could be done, Jonghyun was on the arena floor with the man throwing punches. Jonghyun managed to slip out of his grip, and walk away, but the 'fan' followed him. He grabbed Jonghyun's wrist as the music kept going, fans either not noticing and continuing to sing with the other members or yelling at the man and for security. The man grabbed Jonghyun by the back of the shirt and Jonghyun shoved him off, running onto the stage as security tackled the man and drug him out.

Continuing the songs with a bruised arm, Jonghyun didn't let it show that he was hurt. He was glad that security had acted quickily, or it would have been worse. They finished the set and said their goodbyes.


	6. Love Sick

Heading backstage, fans shouted for an encore as Jonghyun was looked over by staff and his manager for any serious injuries. He pushed them away gently as Ashe walked up to him, smiling. "You guys are _so_ cool!"

His manager continuing to look at his arm, checking the bruised area, Jonghyun winced and Ashe noticed. "Dad? What's wro-"

Jonghyun cut her off. "It's okay. I'm okay."

He took a deep breathe as his bruise was pressed on and his arm moved around to make sure there weren't any internal injuries. Patting him on the back, his manager gave him a thumbs up. Nodding his thanks, the members went to the dressing room to where Ashe followed. Jonghyun was picked to go change first by the other members so he did, leaving the others standing in the main room.

Minho looked at the door Jonghyun went in. 'That bruise looked bad."

Jinki nodded. "Yes, I agree. I'm glad the guy was taken out fast."

Key looked at Ashe as she started to speak. 'What happened? Is he okay?"

Taemin nodded. "He's alright. You didn't see it?"

Ashe shook her head. "The cameras weren't on him then."

Key forced a smile. "Because they don't want to worry anyone."

Minho nodded. "Yes, right. Uh... He just hit his arm getting out of the cart-"

Jonghyun walked out of the room changed and laughed. "You know I can hear all of you? You guys are terrible at whispering."

They shared a laugh and Jonghyun looked at the members. "Hey, guys? I have a proposal."

Jonghyun felt the room suddenly go silent with a mixture of feelings. All of them were suddenly anticipating something, Ashe was smiling really big, Key looked scared, and the others looked surprised. Jonghyun waited for a moment in shock and laughed, "Wait, what do you think I'm going to ask?"

All of them looked away from him and acted like nothing happened. "Nothing, Jonghyun.'

Jonghyun titled his head with a grin and shouted, "No, tell me! What were you guys expecting?"

"I don't know what you're all thinking," Jonghyun sighed with a smile. "But I want us to have a bonfire for our anniversary coming up."

The members and Ashe let out sighs of different emotions. Key looked relieved and he laughed nervously as Jinki smiled at Jonghyun. "That sounds like a great idea."

Sharing a moment of silence, they all smiled and looked at each other. Then Taemin's phone rang and he had to leave, followed by their manager coming in. Jinki ended up heading back to his and Minho's dorm as well.

Ashe sat in a chair as Jonghyun, Key and Minho stood and looked at their manager. "Jonghyun, what the hell happened out there?"

Jonghyun looked at him then at Ashe, moving to get her up and ask her to stand outside. Their manager stopped him. "Jonghyun. Answer me."

Minho said, trying to make enough time for Jonghyun to get Ashe out of earshot, "I didn't really see it-"

Their manager looked at Jonghyun with a stren yet concerned face. 'What. Happened."

Jonghyun sighed, sitting Ashe back down as she stared at her father with a worried expression. "I'm not sure who he was, but... I think it was Marissa's friend. I've seen him a few times at court with her. He's... not a fan of me, obviously."

Wincing as the manager grabbed his arm, lifting up his sleeve to reveal the bruise. "Any others?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "None that I've noticed."

Sighing, their manager ran a hand through his hair. "A lot of fans saw that. A lot of fans saw _that_ picture all those years ago, too. What if this gets out? Jonghyun, this is the perfect situation for her to claim-"

Ashe furrowed her brows. "What picture?"

"If you can't keep this under control, I'll have no other option but to call Marissa.'

Jonghyun's heart lurched. "No! I-I won't..."

Minho moved to Ashe and placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Ashe was getting worried and protective of Jonghyun. "Whatever you're threatening him with, stop it! He didn't do anything!"

Jonghyun took a breath and nodded. "Ase, it's okay."

Looking at his manager, he nodded again. "I'll do my best."

"Last chance, Jonghyun."

With that, their manager walked out as his phone rang. Jonghyun sighed and smiled softly, looking at Key and then at Ashe. "Let's go home.'

Glancing at Minho, he said, 'Do you need a ride?"

Minho shook his head no. "No, I drove here."

He smiled at Jonghyun and patted him on the back before he walked out.

On the drive back home, the car was silent for a while until Ashe finally spoke. "Dad? What picture was your manager talking about? Do I have to go to that woman's?"

Jonghyun felt tears well up in his eyes. "N... No, sweetheart. You're not going to that woman's place if I can help it."

"I know she's my mother, but I barely remember her... From my earliest memory all I see is you."

Jonghyun nodded, smiling. "I'm glad."

He was relieved that she didn't remember leaving Marissa's, their fight, or anything from that night, really. He wished he didn't, and he felt even worse that Key could recall it clearly. They had never talked about it in depth, and all Jonghyun knew was Key ended up passing out from shock.

Key pulled into the driveway and they got out, going inside. After eating and saying goodnight, Ashe went to her room and Jonghyun and Key sat at the counter. Looking over at Jonghyun, he nudged him with a hand softly. 'What's on your mind? Something's bothering you."

Jonghyun laughed, "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

Key laughed. "Spill."

Sighing, Jonghyun looked at his hands that were on the counter in front of him. "I just... Kibum, what do you remember from the night me and Ashe left Marissa's?"

Key looked at Jonghyun's hands, noticing he was fidgeting them. Placing a steady hand on top of them, he said, "I remember feeling scared. Angry. Confused. I went in to see Marissa before they brought you and Ashe in, and she told me that you had done those injuries on her of your own free will. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Then, when I saw you drug into the station with a bloody lip, barely able to stand, and boogers on the back of your shirt, all I wanted to do what yell at Marissa. Yet I wanted to hold you more. I couldn't move, and when they were pulling you behind those bars I found myself running. I kept thinking that I had to see your eyes. Your face. One more time."

Jonghyun stared at him as he went on. "That door closing hit me like a semi truck... I couldn't process what just happened, and I felt like the door was too heavy for me to open even if I had 5 of myself. I remember stumbling back to Marissa, but I could barely stand. She was holding Ashe and it made me so... disgusted. Marissa said something snarky, and that I can't remember, before I went to walk out and before I could even get to the door,  everything went black. Then I woke up in the hospital with Jinki."

Jonghyun nodded. "I'm sorry."

Key smiled. "Why are you sorry?"

Jonghyun looked down. "For putting you through that."

Pushing his hair back, he smiled at Jonghyun. "Hey. It's not your fault."

After a few minutes of consoling each other, Jonghyun looked up at Key. "You've been by me for all these years. Thank you, Kibum."

Key smiled. "I don't plan on leaving, ever, Jjong."

Jonghyun stared at him and leaned in, wrapping his arms around him and holding him in a hug. Key kissed his cheek and they sat there for what seemed like hours.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jonghyun sat up and felt his phone buzz. A text. He looked at it and saw it was from Minho. 'When are you two going to seal the deal? You know that's what everyone was thinking about earlier.'

Jonghyun frowned. He had thought about it, but didn't have enough time to put much thought into it. He wasn't exactly sure of Kibum's opinions on that topic, and he didn't want to bring it up in case it caused something. He shot a glance at Kibum, who was smiling and laughing at his phone, and felt pure happiness. Then, it was like an estiguished candle burst into flame, and Jonghyun got a rush of courage. He texted Minho, 'Ask again in the morning.'

Smiling, and going into his bag in the living room, Key looked around to find Jonghyun on one knee next to him, holding a black box that contained a ring with a pearl aqua stone. Kibum looked at Jonghyun, shocked, and said, "Jjong, what-"

Jonghyun smiled. "Kibum, never leave me. I'll promise to never leave you, or forget you, or hurt you. I want to love you even more, and I want to cherish you. Protect you. Grow with you, cry with you. Forever"

Key stared at him and said, "Jjong... I..."


	7. Stranger

Jonghyun stared up at Key, holding the box containing the ring and smiling. Key stared at him, unable to speak. He laughed nervously and tears started to well up in his eyes. "Jjong. I..."

"Yes," Key said softly, his voice cracking. He laughed and wiped his eyes as Jonghyun stood, pulling him into his arms. They both were crying now, but the overwhelming feeling of relief and happiness made Jonghyun smile. Pulling away, Jonghyun lifted the foam the ring was sitting on to reveal a pair of matching pearl aqua bracelets. Key looked at them and then at Jonghyun. "What are those?"

Jonghyun laughed, placing the ring on the counter and slipping one of the bracelets on Key's left wrist. He grabbed the other one and slipped it onto his left one as well, and smiled. 'Well, we really can't go out wearing rings now, can we?"

Key sniffed and wiped his eyes again. "Ah, you're right."

After a minute of putting the ring somewhere safe, Key came back out with Jonghyun and sat on the couch with him. Looking at his phone, he realized it was 5. AM. "We really stayed up all night?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yeah. Looks like it."

Holding the other's hand, they laid against one another on the couch. It wasn't long before Ashe's alarm went off and she started getting ready for school. Jonghyun checked his phone and saw they didn't have anything to do until later that night. "We don't have anything to do today. That's new."

Key laughed softly and smiled. Soon, Ashe walked out and grabbed her bag. She stopped in front of them and smirked. "Did you guys have sex?"

Jonghyun smiled. "No! Why do you think that?"

Ashe laughed. "You both look sweaty or, maybe like you've been crying. I don't know. But you both look like you're glowing."

Key flipped his hair out of his face. "It's my highlighter, honey.'

Sharing a laugh, Ashe hugged them and waved bye as she walked out of the door. Jonghyun yawned and then stretched, leaning against Key on the couch. Key smiled and put a hand on Jonghyun's head, playing with his hair. "What if we went out today."

Jonghyun looked at Key. "Where?"

Key shrugged. "I want to see if our album is in stores yet."

Jonghyun smiled. "You want to dance dance dance?"

Key laughed, "That was a terrible joke, Jjong."

Key stopped for a second and tilted his head as he looked at Jonghyun. "My birthday is coming up. What are you getting me? You have to get me _something_."

Jonghyun smirked and started singing softly. "kibum, again. kibum again. kibum, again. kibum has been bothering me to buy him a bday gift again. he’s asking me what I'm gonna buy him as a gift this year. i pretend to be cool while buying it but my hands were trembling ~"

Key snorted. "Why are you singing that song? Isn't that the one you came up on livestream last year?"

Jonghyun continued singing but louder, over-dramatically leaning against Key. Key covered his face as he got embarassed, which made Jonghyun laugh. "Why are you embarrassed? There's no one here but us!"

Laughing, Key shoved him off of him and ran down the hallway, to which Jonghyun got up and ran after him while giggling. Hours later, they lay in their bed, both naked and Jonghyun had his eyes closed, smiling. "Key. I love you."

Key smiled back and moved to lay on her side to look at Jonghyun's face. "I love you too."

Kissing softly, Jonghyun's phone rang. He pulled away from Key and saw it was a call from Ashe. He sat up, answering it. "Hello?"

"Dad! There's a-"

Jonghyun's breath stuck in his throat as Ashe screamed, crying. He couldn't understand her and then his ear was assaulted with loud pops and screams. "Ashe?! Ashe, are you oka-"

Ashe yelled, "Dad there- There's a shooter!"

Another round of pops and screams of terror went off and Jonghyun got up, pulling on his clothes and yelling into the phone, "Ashe are you hurt? Ashe?"

Ashe didn't hear him and Jonghyun suddenly heard her drop her phone and trying to console another student. "No, no no no, you'll be okay. We got to get behind the desks-"

Yet another pop went off and Ashe screamed, "Oh god, there's too much- Dad, help me! Please!"

She was hysterical and Jonghyun noticed he was shaking violently. He grabbed his keys and didn't even realize Key was right beside him, ready to go. They got in the car and drove towards the school. "Ashe, are you alright?"

Key was driving, and Jonghyun kept repeating the question asking if she was ok. Ashe finally picked up her phone again, and cried, "Dad, if I don't make it out of this, I love you. I love you and Key, and Minho, Taemin, Jinki-"

A loud pop, and Ashe screamed. Jonghyun stared at the road in horror. "Ashe...? Ashe? Can you hear me?"

He heard kids crying and Ashe screaming in agony. Key skid to a stop in the parking lot of the school, nearly hitting a police car. Multiple police, firetrucks and ambulances were already here, as well as many parents. Jonghyun got out of the car, still having his phone up to his ear. He had to know she was still alive.

Walking towards the doors to the school, an officer came in front of them. "We can't let you in."

Jonghyun stared at the man, flabbergasted. "My daughter is in there-"

"Letting you in would put you at risk, sir. Step back please."

On his phone, Ashe was screaming for Jonghyun to come, to help her. He tried to steady his breathing, and nodded slowly. Key held onto him to support him in case he fell as they walked to the area with the other parents.

Minutes went by and Jonghyun just stared at the doors. Soon, a stretcher was wheeled out and pulled into one of the ambulances. Jonghyun overheard an officer say that it was a female and she was deceased. His mind kept going to Ashe, and he checked his phone call again. No screams. It sounded like the shooter was far away from where her phone had been left. Was the girl on the stretcher, in that bag... Was it her? His mind kept racing back to that thought and he found he was pushing past parents to get to the stretcher. He was surprised when Key followed him. looking just as worried. "May I... May I see her?"

The officer shook his head. "Not until we've identified her and notified the parents."

Jonghyun nodded and took a step back. As he and Key went back to the crowd, Jonghyun had to sit down. Key knelt beside him and Jonghyun burst into tears.

After an eternity, it was relayed over the officers that the shooter had been taken into custody. As he was drug out of the school, a lot of the kids started to file out, running into the crowd and embracing their parents. Standing up, Jonghyun and Key watched the doors for Ashe. Some parents were pproached by an officer and they then burst into tears and other left with their kids. While the crowd was smaller now, more reporters could see Jonghyun and Key.

Crowding in front of them, they began bombarding the two SHINee members with questions. "Jonghyun! Why are you here?" 'Is it true you have a daughter?"

Key moved in front of Jonghyun, blocking him from the cameras and held his hand behind his back.

An officer shouted, "A girl in critical, we got her but she's losing a lot of blood."

Key noticed Ashe's jacket she wore this morning on the stretcher, and he pulled Jonghyun with him as he shoved past the reporters and to the ambulance. Jonghyun's heart jumped as Ashe was unconscious and lifted into the ambulance. His eyes going wide and his heart beginning to race, he reached for her hand. "Ashe? Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Reporters were crowding behind them, shouting questions and the flashing of their cameras lit up the back of the ambulance. A medic came and gently pulled Jonghyun away so the doors could close and Key placed a hand on his arm. The medic said, "That's Ashe Jong Hyun? And you're Kim Jong Hyun?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Y...yes."

Nodding, the medic looked at Jonghyun. "She's alive. But she's barely hanging on. She was found in the back corner of the classroom underneath a desk, and it looks like the shooter started in there. She saved two of her classmates' lives, Mr. Kim. She put herself in front of them. You've raised her to be a great, strong woman."

As the ambulance began to drive away, Jonghyun felt tears well up. The medic walked away, giving him space, and the reporters suddenly felt as if they close right on top of them. Grabbing Key's shirt, Jonghyun clutched the fabric so hard his knuckles turned white. Key started to tear up and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun. Niether of them cared about being surrounded. The reporters didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Ashe.


	8. 1000 (I'm Sorry II)

Driving to the hospital, Key held Jonghyun's hand. He was still trembling, and Key  just wanted to hold him, never let go. Jonghyun was holding his phone, waiting for a call. Key felt a pit of sadness form inside him, and he sighed softly.

Pulling up, they went inside and got Ashe's room. The receptionist said they took her in for surgery so they'd have to wait, but they could do so in the room. Walking to the elevator, Key held onto Jonghyun's arm as a form of support. Inside, he noticed Jonghyun was on the verge of tears again so he turned him to face him and pulled him into a tight hug. Softly kissing his hair, Key cooed softly, "It's okay. She's a fighter. You know this. She'll be okay."

The elevator opened and they walked out, slowly making their way to the room they were told. Nurses and doctors rushed around them. One of the receptionists looked at them as they walked past and smiled. "Are you Jonghyun from SHINee?"

Jonghyun looked down and didn't respond. He sniffed and wiped tears from his face. Key looked at the girl and said, "Please, we need time alone for a minute."

The woman looked a little hurt but nodded. "Ok..."

Walking into the room, they were met with someone already waiting there. Jonghyun was too upset to notice, so Key sat him down in a chair and walked up to the person. "Hello. If I could ask your name-"

Key stopped, feeling fear and anger rise up all at once as Marissa faced him. She glared at him, her eyes teary and her makeup smeared. She had been crying. "Where is he? Where the _fuck_ is he?"

Key took a breath. A fight was the last thing he needed to get into right now. He had to take care of Jonghyun. He looked at Marissa. "Hello to you too.'

Marissa spat in his face, "I let him have her and she gets _shot at school_?! She was supposed to be safe!"

Key narrowed his eyes at her. "This _isn't_ Jonghyun's fault."

Marissa scoffed, 'Oh? Then where the hell is he then? He should be here for her, since she's _supposedly_ his daughter."

Key glared at her at the vehement expression and suddenly Jonghyun stood and said, "How dare you think I put her in danger."

Marissa looked at him, tears running down her face. "What else am I supposed to think, Jonghyun? God damnit, you're responsible for her!"

Jonghyun grit his teeth. "I would never let her get hurt if I was able to stop it."

Marissa threw her hands up. "Well tough guy, she's hurt. She's dying for fuck's sake!"

Jonghyun yelled, "Don't you think I know that?"

"Yeah I do," Marissa retorted. 'And I'd expect you to be there for her when she needs you."

A doctor walked in as Jonghyun said, "I was the one she called. I was the one who heard her fucking crying and screaming, fearing for her life. _I'm_ the one she comes home to. _I'm_ the one who's raised her. _I'm_ the one who's given a shit about her her entire life. Not you. Don't ever say that I'm not there for her when she needs someone again."

Key noticed a look of pure anger in Jonghyun's eyes and he grabbed Jonghyun's hand, squeezing softly. The doctor knocked on the wall with an "Excuse me."

Marissa and Key turned to the doctor and Jonghyun looked down. The doctor smiled at Key. "Mr. Kim Jonghyun?"

Key shook his head. "No, sorry. This is Ashe's father."

Motioning to Jonghyun, the doctor nodded. 'Ah. Nice to meet you.'

Looking at Marissa, the doctor said, "And I'm guessing you're her mother?"

Marissa nodded. "Yes."

Jonghyun shot Marissa a glance before looking at the doctor and taking a breath. He kept telling himself to calm down. He nodded and said, "How is Ashe?"

The doctor looked down. "Not well. She's lost a lot of blood. But, I'm certain she'll make a full recovery. It'll be a process, but she will make it."

Jonghyun nodded, a wave of relief washing over him. "Thank you, doctor."

Marissa let out a sigh of relief before thanking the doctor as well. When he exited the room, the three of them were standing in the silent white-walled, sterile space silently. Marissa stared at Jonghyun and Key, seeing their arms. "What are those bracelets?"

Key narrowed his eyes at her. "None of your business."

Marissa smirked. "Oh? I mean, if it involves my daughter, then yes, Kibummie~ It is my business."

Key raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything about Ashe-"

Marissa shrugged. "You didn't have to. I know you and Ashe are living at his place, Jonghyun. I hear a lot of talk about you two. How.. _Close... Y_ ou are."

Jonghyun looked at his phone. "So what?"

Marissa laughed softly and smiled. "A lot of it reminds me of when we were married, Jonghyunnie. How we had to act in public... An alarming amount of it is very similar."

Jonghyun put his phone down and looked at her. "What are you getting at?"

Marissa smiled. "I'm just saying that since the media has already seen you confiding in Kibmmie today like a lover does, and takes that from all the other things like fanmeets, concerts, and such, one might believe you two are... Closely acquainted."

Key went to speak and Marissa cut him off. "And if that was true, who knows how fans would take it? Your company? Ashe's friends or her school? The general public? Ashe would be put in _danger_. Again. Am I right?"

"Ashe isn't in any danger. So drop this," Jonghyun said, his voice harsh as he walked to the doorway. Key followed him slowly, standing beside him as he looked back at Marissa. She smiled and gasped with excitement as she remembered something. "Oh, Kibummie! That shirt you gave me? Can I have another? It got so worn out that I couldn't wear it anymore!"

She laughed loudly, and Key and Jonghyun both froze. Key had forgotten about when he had given her his shirt in exchange for her to retract her statement, and he never told Jonghyun. Marissa clicked her tongue and walked up to Key, placing a hand on hhis chest and running it down his torso. Niether of them could react fast enough before Jonghyun grabbed Marissa's hand to prevent her from going lower and shoved it away from Key. This caused Marissa to smile, blow a kiss to Key and wink at Jonghyun. "That says a lot."

She giggled as she walked out.

Key stared at her, watching her go into the elevator and then he sighed. Jonghyun said, his voice soft, "What was she saying about your shirt."

Key looked at Jonghyun. The man was staring at the elevator door. His eyes looked blank, like he wasnt able to think. Key looked at his wrist, at the bracelet. "I... gave her one of my shirts. Years ago. Before Ashe was born... to get her to tell the press about how the abuse situation was false."

Jonghyun nodded. "So that's why."

Jonghyun looked at Key. "You didn't... sleep with her?"

Key shook his head. "No."

Jonghyun nodded once more and took a breath, sighing deeply. "Let's see if we can visit Ashe. If not, we'll go home."

 

The drive home was... quiet. Which isn't normal for them. Jonghyun was driving, and his eyes were fixed on the road. Pulling up the the house, Jonghyun turned the car off but neither of them got out.

The car time said 9:53. The moon was bright, but slightly covered by clouds. Crickets chirped. Silence felt like it was suffocating in the car, and neither of them made eye contact.

Key's phone started ringing. No one moved to grab it, and Jonghyun looked at it. The screen said "Marissa".

Jonghyun said, breaking the silence after the call stopped, "Are you sure you haven't slept with her."

Key said, "I'm sure."

Jonghyun sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest and staring at the roof of the car that was illuminated by the car's screen. "Why was she calling you. Why did she touch you like that."

Key looked at Jonghyun. "Jonghyun, I _swear_ , nothing happened. I would never do that to you."

Jonghyun sighed and looked down, closing his eyes before looking at Key. "I believe you. But right now, she still thinks she can get her way. And, the truth is... she can. Easily now... she can claim custody of Ashe since Ashe isn't 18 yet, and we wont have any contact with her..."

Jonghyun looked away from Key and out of the window into the dark. "We've been way too careless... we can't keep..."

Key felt a lump form in his throat. "Jjong. What... what are you getting at?"

Jonghyun sighed in frustration as tears started to form in his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. Let's just... go inside and get some sleep."

Key furrowed his eyebrows in concern and he nodded, getting out of the car. Jonghyun got out, locking the car and walking up to the house. Key walked beside him as they got to the door, going to open it and stopping as his hand was on the handle. "Jjong. I'll never leave you. I promise."

Jonghyun didn't reply. Standing there, he didn't move as Key sighed and opened the door, walking inside. "I'll be in bed. Dont stay out too late... i...  I love you."

Jonghyun muttered, "I love you too."

Key shut the door softly and Jonghyun stood still. He felt tears coming and pushed them back. He then sighed once more and walked inside the house.

The next morning, Key woke to find Jonghyun wasn't next to him. He got up, getting dressed and walking into the living room. He heard Jonghyun on the phone, and he noticed he was outside. Going into the kitchen, he started to make breakfast.

Jonghyun nodded reluctantly. "Ok... so, next month?"

His manager said, "Yes. She wants you to bring Ashe there. And she wants you to come alone. I don't know why, and I didn't ask. I doubt she would tell me. She also stated that if you don't show or if you are accompanied by anyone, she'll go to everyone she knows about you and Kibum."

His chest got tight and he took a breath. "Ok. Got it... yes, thank you..."

"You know I adore Ashe, Jonghyun. But with everything that happened yesterday, this is the only thing to do. We'll cover all of Ashe's medical expenses, so you just have to be there for her and make the most of the month."

Looking down, Jonghyun said, "Ok."

"I'll keep you updated on her. You'll be the one to know if she demands anything else."

Jonghyun nodded slowly before speaking. "What if Ashe doesnt want to go with her?"

"She has to."

The words ring in Jonghyun's ear and he said his goodbyes before hanging up. Walking inside, he let tears fall from his eyes and Key looked up. "Jjong? Bre- Wait why are you crying?"

Key turned the stove off, running to Jonghyun and holding him. "What happened babe?"

Jonghyun sniffed, calming down after a minute and holding onto Key. "I have to take Ashe to Marissa in a month..."

Key looked at him and held him tighter. "It's okay. I'll be next to yo-"

"You can't come."

Jonghyun felt Key tense up and he wrapped his arms around him tighter. "I can't do anything about that, Kibum. I'm sorry-"

"No way I'm letting you and Ashe meet up with her alone."

"Key, if you go, and she sees you, she'll tell everyone about us... we have a month before this. I just... I just want us to be happy until then, including Ashe."

 

A month went by way too fast. Ashe didn't get discharged from the hospital for two weeks, and Key had tried to get more time with her but Marissa wouldn't allow it. She had already filled out papers to gain full custody, as well change Ashe's name.

Driving to the agreed location, ashe sat in the passenger seat. She was quiet. Jonghyun grabbed her hand and held it. "You know I love you, right honey?"

Ashe nodded. "Yeah I do dad."

Jonghyun sighed, bringing her hand up to his face and kissing it gently. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

Ashe said, looking out the window, "Why couldn't Key come?"

Turning onto a street and then into a parking lot, Jonghyun got out of the car and then went to help Ashe out. She was still a little wobbly from all of her medications she had to take, so he helped her out and grabbed her bags. Holding her up, he made sure she was stable and walked inside. Looking around, he spotted Marissa and helped Ashe navigate around chairs, people and other obstacles.

Marissa beamed, running to Ashe and hugging her tightly. Jonghyun shoved her off as Ashe yelled in pain. Marissa gasped and went, "Oh honey I'm so sorry. Where does it hurt?"

Ashe winced as her wound, still healing, throbbed. "Hi, Marissa."

Marissa smiled, pushing Ashe's hair out of her face. "Ashe sweetie, call me mom."

Jonghyun narrowed his eyes at Marissa. "Do not force her to do anything she doesnt want to, Marissa."

Ashe looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, dad."

Marisa smiled. "Ashe sweetheart, you do know hes not your real dad right? Or did he never tell you?"

Jonghyun glared at her. "She knows, Marissa."

Marissa nodded. "Of course she does! My baby girl is smart enough to figure things out on her own."

"She's not a child."

Marissa laughed. She looked at Jonghyun. "And I'm not your punching bag, Jjongie!"

She smiled and Jonghyun closed his eyes, calming himself. "All of her medications are in this bag. She needs help getting up still, and her bandages need to be changed twice a day."

Marissa nodded and looked around. "And you weren't followed?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "No."

Marissa smiled. "Ashe honey, if you want to get your things in my car, I need to talk to him really quick."

Jonghyun scoffed in annoyance and grabbed Ashe's bags, taking them to Marissa's car. He then helped Ashe into the backseat as Marissa started the vehicle. "I'll be right back."

Jonghyun gave Ashe a hug and a kiss on her forehead. He also placed one of his rings in her hand before he walked around a corner with Marissa.

"What the hell do you want now."

Marissa laughed. "You're so hostile. Calm down Jjongie."

Jonghyun glared at her, his eyes cold. "Answer me."

Marissa smirked. "I want you to stay _out_ of Ashe's life. Forever. If you don't? Well, let's just say your little pretty boy toy back home won't be so pretty to you anymore."

Jonghyun's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"No contact with her. One text is all it'll take."

With that, she smiled, waved, and walked away.


	9. Tell Me What Do

Going home, Jonghyun walked inside and found all of SHINee there. They were sitting around the counter, and Key immediately stood. He walked to Jonghyun. "How did it go? Did anything happen?"

The members turned to face him and Jonghyun sighed. "Yeah... it went ok."

Key had a feeling Jonghyun wasn't telling the truth. "Jjong, did she threaten you again?"

Jonghyun laughed nervously. "She kinda did... yeah, she did."

Key nodded slowly and Minho stood. "Jonghyun, sit."

Sitting without complaining, Jonghyun looked at them. "She said no contact at all with Ashe."

Taemin had a look of concern on his face. "What did she threaten to do if contact with Ashe did happen?"

"She..."

Jonghyun stopped. He didnt want to worry the members or Kibum about Kibum's safety. While he didnt know what Marissa planned, he had a gut feeling it wouldnt be good. He gulped and continued. "She threatened to go to the press about me and Kibum."

Jinki nodded slowly. "I see."

Minho looked at Key. "Does that go for all of us, as well?"

Taemin looked down. "We're practically family, so I don't see why she'd allow us to be in touch with Ashe yet prohibit Jonghyun."

Jonghyun sighed. "Ashe has her medication and everything for school... she has all of our numbers in case she needs one of us..."

Key's text notification went off and he checked his phone. "It's a text... It's from Ashe's phone but it seems like Marissa sent it."

Minho said, walking over and looking at it, "Don't reply. In case she tries to use it as we have contact. Unless she sends it from her number, ignore it."

Key said, his eyes scanning over the message, "She said Ashe forgot a few things in her room. She wants to come over."

Jinki said, " _Here_?"

Taemin added, "Why not have you guys take it to her? I mean, that's what she always does."

Minho rolled his eyes. "She's probably trying to find stuff to use against you guys."

Key nodded. "I wouldn't doubt anything."

After a bit of discussion, they decided to go to the bonfire early. It was their 13th anniversary, and Jonghyun needed to spend some time with them. He felt like he had been avoiding them without noticing.

 

The night was filled with quality time, jokes, laughs and games including marshmallow fights. As the night went on, Key stood, the fire popping, and kissed Jonghyun goodnight. Then he went to bed.

Jonghyun smiled, watching him walk to the house. He looked back at the fire. "Are you guys okay?"

Jonghyun looked at Jinki. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Jinki held another marshmallow in the fire on a stick. "Just seems like something happened between you two."

Taemin nodded, grabbing a piece of chocolate and taking a bite. "Key seems...unsure? No that's not it."

Minho looked at the flames. "He seems worried."

Jonghyun looked at Minho and leaned back in his chair and staring at the sky. "I found out he gave Marissa one of his shirts a while back. Plus every time she's around him, she gets really handsy."

Taemin titled his head. "Handsy?"

Jonghyun sighed, leaning forward and watching the wood burn at the bottom of the flames. "At the hospital while we waited for Ashe, she kept calling him Kibummie. Then she walked up to him and asked for another shirt. She put a hand on his chest then moved it down. Her body was literally against his... I didn't let her get any farther than his stomach, but I just wonder if... if they've..."

He went silent, the sound of the fire crackling and crickets chirping filling the air. Minho said, "Did you ask Kibum about it?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yes. He said he hasn't done anything with her."

Taemin roasted a marshmallow. "Then what's still eating at you?"

"I guess... it's the way she looks at him. It's become more and more noticeable these past few years, and I know how she can be. I'm just...not sure why I feel like this. I trust him. With my life. So why am I so afraid?"

 

Marisa pulled up to Key's house. She and Ashe got out, walking up. It had been a few weeks since the bonfire.

Jonghyun grabbed the door handle, looking at Key. "They're here.."

Key nodded and went to take a step towards the door. Jonghyun said, his voice soft, "Can you please go in the room until she leaves?"

Key stopped, staring at Jonghyun. "Uh... sure. Yeah, I can... come get me if you need anything."

Jonghyun nodded. "Thank you, Kibum. I love you."

Key smiled and kissed his cheek, making sure Marissa couldn't see. He said, "I love you too."

Turning, he walked into the hallway. Jonghyun waited for the sound of their door shutting before opening the front one.

Marissa's voice echoed in his head from an earlier phone call. She had instructed him to not talk to Ashe at all.

Seeing Ashe's smile as he opened the door gave Jonghyun many feelings. Happiness, and sadness. He advertised eye contact and looked at Marissa. "Her room is the second on the right."

Ashe smiled brightly, stepping inside and hugging Jonghyun tightly. Jonghyun didn't react. He stood there as Marissa was standing in front of him, watching him.

Ashe pulled away, laughing. "Where's Key? Is he out? Or in the room? I want to say hi."

Jonghyun didn't reply. He led them inside and Marissa said, "Ashe sweetie, why don't you tell Mr. Jonghyun what you need from your old room and he'll get them for you, alright? I have to use the restroom. Which door is it?"

Jonghyun looked down the hallway. "First on the left."

Marissa smiled and motioned for Jonghyun to go first. Jonghyun walked with Ashe into her room and Ashe walked behind him.

Ashe shut the door as Marissa walked towards the bathroom. She turned, looking at Jonghyun. "Why are you ignoring ne?"

Jonghyun looked at a notebook that he remembered she always wrote in. He picked it up. "Dad? Helloooo?"

Jonghyun looked at her. "No."

Opening the door, jonghyun walked past her and outside to Marissa's car. Ashe followed him as he set the notebook on the seat. "Dad, c'mon! You have to talk to me! Please? Tell me about what you've been doing. Or if Minho has done anything new. Something. Please?"

Jonghyun sighed. "No, Ashe."

Ashe started to tear up. "I haven't seen you in weeks. I... I miss you. I miss Kibum. Everyone. Why cant you talk to me? Did I do something?"

Hearing her on the verge of breaking down, Jonghyun looked at the windows of the house and when he didnt see Marissa, he sighed. "Ashe, I love you. Abd I swear, it's killing me right now not being able to talk to you. But your mother has told me not to speak to you. I could get into trouble-"

Ashe said, "So what? You said you'd do anything to keep me safe. You said you'll always love me."

Jonghyun looked down. "And I do. I will. Things are complicated right now, sweetheart."

They walked back inside and Jonghyun looked around. He didn't see Marissa.

Walking into the hallway, Ashe followed him. Jonghyun didnt even to think about her to stay in the living room.

Searching every room, he didnt find her. The last room was his and Key's.

His heart racing, he opened the door and saw Marissa had Key pinned to the wall with one hand, the other down his pants. Her top was off and Key's shirt unbuttoned.

Before Ashe walked in, Jonghyun gently moved her into the hallway with a kiss to her forehead and shut the door to their room. Marissa learned into Key, glancing at Jonghtun with a smirk and looking back at Key. She then moved her hand a certain way, which caused Key to let out a loud moan. Jonghyun couldn't tell if he tried to hold back.

Walking up to them, Marissa kissed Key roughly and grabbed at his hair before Jonghyun shoved her away. Key leaned his head back, against the wall, slowly sliding down and gasped, out of breath. Jonghyun said, "Get out. Now."

Marissa smiled an evil grin and laughed before standing, walking out of the house.

When he knew for sure she had drove off, Jonghyun went back into the bedroom to find Key hadn't moved. He was crying.

Jonghyun knelt beside him and held his hand. "Are you...okay?"

Key looked at him, tears streaming down his face, and said, "JonghtunI,  'm sorry."


	10. Don't Let Me Go (View)

Jonghyun examined Key, checking for injuries. Finding none, he let out a heavy sigh of relief and sat down next to him. Jonghyun smiled softly. "It's ok, Kibum. I'm not mad at you-"

Key choked out, "You should be."

Jonghyun looked at him, not quite sure of what he had said. "What did you sa-"

"You should be."

Key looked Jonghyun in the eyes and continued. "The night we came home from the hospital... Jjong, I... I lied."

Jonghyun felt his heart stop for a second. "What? About what?"

Key looked down, squeezing his eyes shut. "I slept with her before. It was before you met her, and we were drunk-"

Jonghyun steadied his nerves with a breath and smiled lightly. "Key. Look at me."

Key didn't budge, and he was trembling. Jonghyun grabbed his chin gently and moved it to face him. He smiled. "I can't do anything about the past. I can't go back and stop something, no matter how much it hurts. That happened years ago, so there's not much I can get mad at."

Key stared at him with teary eyes as he went on. "I know I've been stressed, and I have been giving you many different responses and signs, mixed signals and so much more. The words ' _I'm sorry_ ' cannot do anything to make those things I've said not happen."

Looking at the bracelet on Key's wrist, he held his hand firmly. "I made a promise to never hurt, leave, or forget you. And I've done all of those."

Key opened his mouth to argue but Jonghyun went on. "I told you all those things, asked you those questions, and forgot how you would feel. I completely disregarded your feelings, and then left you alone with them..."

Jonghyun paused. "And it's gotten to point where you got hurt. I thought I would be protecting you, but I was really just putting you more at risk than myself."

Key stared at Jonghyun in shock and pain. "Jjong, no. You're not at fault-"

Jonghyun smiled. "I am. And I'll learn from it."

Key watched him stand. Jonghyun extended his hand to Key and pulled him up. 

Embracing tightly, they held each other. Key whispered, "I forgive you."

 

Watching Key closely, Jonghyun smiled. Music was on. Troye Sivan's album. Jonghyun couldn't remember the name of it, but Key was happily dancing around the kitchen as he cooked, and seeing that made Jonghyun feel content.

Looking back down, Jonghyun smiled and got an idea. He opened Instagram, pressed the capture button and started recording Key. Key didn't notice for a few seconds before he stopped, realizing what Jonghyun was doing and walked towards him, trying to grab his phone as they both laughed. Before Key could get it, Jonghyun stopped recording and quickly posted it with a smirk.

Key looked at him, giggling and said, "Have you always been this mischievous?"

Jonghyun laughed, "You're the one who's known me. You tell me!"

They smiled at each other and Key went back to making candles. Jonghyun blinked and moved his gaze to his phone, sending Ashe a text.

'Happy 18th. We love you.'

Staring at the screen, Jonghyun felt a mixture of emotions. All were good, and since Ashe was 18 now, Marissa legally had no say anymore in his communications with Ashe. Putting his phone down, he stared back t Kibum, who had been watching him. "Did you text her?"

Jonghyun nodded. "Yeah."

Key smiled. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see that. It's been almost 8 months since we last saw her, right?"

"Actually, it's about 9," Jonghyun corrected him. He laughed. "You're terrible with dates, Kibum."

Key laughed, "Not _all_ dates."

Jonghyun laughed and he moved to stand by Key, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. His lips curved up into a soft smile and he shut his eyes. Key looked down at him and stayed there, taking in his soft gesture. The doorbell rang and Key didn't want to move. Jonghyun looked so comfortable, so at peace. He smiled and kissed his forehead softly before waiting for him to stand and walking to the door. Opening it, he faced Marissa. She looked down and said softly, "I'm sure you don't want to see me, but I have to talk to Jonghyun... I don't know what to do-"

Key raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Shifting, Key could tell she wasn't up to anything. She looked small, vunerable. She wasn't being nasty and...she actually apologized. Key got a feeling that she wasn't going to tell just him, so he motioned for her to come in. Shutting the door, Key followed her inside. Jonghyun called, "Kibummie, who is i-"

Turning, Jonghyun's words cut off as he recognized her. "Marissa? Why are you here?"

Key went to stand beside Jonghyun and offered Marissa the seat across from them at the counter. Marissa sat down slowly, and didn't meet either of their eyes. "It's Ashe."

Jonghyun furrowed his brows. "What happened?"

Marissa was silent for a moment. Jonghyun looked at her more closely. Her hair was lazily done. Her clothes looked like she had thrown anything on. She never went out of the house without dressing nice. Jonghyun looked at her face and she didn't have any makeup on, and she had bags underneath her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Looking at Key, they nodded at each other. "Marissa. What's going on?"

Marissa didn't answer for a few moments. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft. "She ran away. I don't know where she is, and I'm worried."

Key looked down and then at Marissa. "And you thought she'd be here?"

Marissa nodded, her eyes becoming teary. "Y...yes. And she's not... I drove her away. I changed for her, let her do whatever she wanted. I was going to tell her she could talk to you and see you a few months ago... But with how we left things, I didn't know how you felt."

Jonghyun sighed and walked to the chair beside Marissa. "How did you change for her."

Marissa adverted looking at him. "I took restrictions off her phone, unblocked all of your numbers... I realized I was being a bitch to you, Key, Ashe... everyone..."

Key looked to the side, thinking. "We haven't heard anything from her..."

Jonghyun nodded. "She hasn't called or messaged either of us. Nor the other members. They would've told me."

Marissa bent over, laying her head on the counter and crying. "Jonghyun, I'm sorry. It's my fault your daughter is gone."

Jonghyun felt his breath catch in his throat. His eyes grew wide, smiling slightly and he took a breath. He placed a hand on her back. "We can't do anything if we're overly stressed about it... Both me and Key are worried, too. But we have to get started on finding her."

Marissa lifted her head up, sniffing and looked at him. "Yes... you're right."

Key nodded. "Do you have any idea as to why she ran away?"

Marissa shook her head. "You both raised her so well. For the first few months she was... wary of me. And I get that. She would barely talk to me. Then she started staying out late. Coming home after school and leaving right when she got home in these outfits like what I wear... That's when I let her do whatever she wanted. I stopped policing her, and I was scared that she saw me like that... I hate that I allowed her to see everything she did. I realized it too late that I'm not the right person to teach her the right things about becoming a woman, or about relationships..."

Jonghyun watched her. He looked down and then got up, grabbing his phone and sending Ashe a text. 

_Ashe. Me and your mother are talking right now. What are you doing? Where are you?_

He placed his phone down in front of him and looked at Marissa once more. He didn't like her being here, but he wouldn't feel right leaving her alone. She had openly told them what she did, and owned up to her mistakes for the first time in years. That was something he never expected from her.

Glancing at Key, he said, "You can stay here if you like." 

Key shifted uneasily, but he nodded. "We have two extra rooms. Pick whichever you like."

Marissa looked at Jonghyun, her eyes big and filled with shock. "What? You're...letting me stay here?"

Jonghyun nodded. Key spoke, clearing his throat. "We both don't want you doing anything stupid and to have that on our conscience.. So you can sleep here for the night if you want."

Marissa looked down and nodded. "Thank you."

Jonghyun sighed and checked his phone. Ashe didn't reply. He looked at Key. "We have a show tonight, Make yourself comfortable."

After a few minutes of getting Marissa situated in one of the rooms, Jonghyun and Key went into theirs. Key went to the place he was keeping their rings, grabbing the boxes and putting them in his pocket. Jonghyun got a few things for the show, and then grabbed a jacket. Key grabbed his keys and they stood next to each other by the door. Key had shut it beforehand, and Jonghyun looked at him. "I know you grabbed the rings. And I know you're not comfortable with her being here-"

Key interrupted him. "As soon as we find Ashe, she's out of our house. But until then I don't like her being alone. As unsettled as I am, I'll be even more so if Ashe isn't found and she tries to do something because of that."

Jonghyun nodded. He adjusted his jacket and Key sighed, looking at him. Grabbing his hand, he held it tightly and stared into his eyes. "I trust you. I might be dramatic and not so trusting of her, but I trust _you_ , Jjong."

Jonghyun nodded, squeezing his hand briefly before opening the door and walking into the living room. Marissa was sitting on a chair and Key looked outside to see Taeyeon pulling up. Jonghyun smiled as she walked to the door, knocking and opening it. Embracing in a hug, Jonghyun smiled. Saying goodbye, Jonghyun and Key walked out.

 

The show ended and SHINee went into the dressing room. Jinki asked, "So why did you guys ask Taeyeon to go to your house tonight?"

Key sighed. "Marissa is staying there."

Minho looked at him, confused. "Marissa? Why the hell-"

Jonghyun walked in with Taemin. "Ashe is missing. She ran away. Marissa came to us for help."

Taemin looked at Jonghyun and Key, leaning against the wall. "Have you told anyone else?"

Key shook his head. "Only you guys and Taeyeon."

Minho looked at Jonghyun with a serious face. "Today's her birthday. Maybe she went to a party or something."

Jonghyun let out a breath and looked down. "Marissa told us that she's started acting like her and how stupid she was... How unfit she is as a parent and role model."

Minho began to get angry. "You mean she's going out with guys every night?"

Key nodded. "Yeah. Staying out late, wearing outfits like Marissa's. Marissa unblocked all of our numbers on Ashe's phone and didn't prohibit her from doing anything for the past few months. And did anyone get anything from Ashe recently?"

They all shook their heads. Key sighed. "I have a feeling Ashe is trying out being like her mom."

 

Jonghyun kissed Key goodbye. "I'll go check on Taeyeon and Marissa. You finish up quick, ok?"

Key smiled and laughed. "I will. I'll be home soon."

Jonghyun smiled and walked out. Key had to do a photoshoot, so Jonghyun and the others left.

Jonghyun walked into the house, Marissa and Taeyeon sitting on the couch. Jonghyun smiled. "Thanks Taeyeon. You can go now."

Taeyeon laughed. "Kicking me out so fast, Jjong. Not even a hi?"

Jonghyun smirked and said, "Hi Taeyeon."

Taeyeon smirked and hugged him. "Better. Bye Jjong."

She walked to her car and drove off, Jonghyun set his bag down and sat across the couch from Marissa. Silence hung in the air and neither of them spoke.  Eventually, Jonghyun got up and decided to clean a few minor things. Putting his music on shuffle, "Crazy" came on. He noticed Marissa shift, and he guessed the song was still a sensitive one for her.

Switching it, "Cocktail" came on, and Joonghyun instantly got happy, singing and dancing as he cleaned. He wrote this about Key. Mainly about their first night together. It was night he never wanted to forget, and to show how much it meant to him, he decided to put it on his album. He sang and Marissa moved to sit at the counter. Jonghyun laughed, turning the song down and saying, "Sorry. Too loud?"

Marissa shook her head and looked down. She was silent for a moment and then said, "Do you love him?"

Jonghyun smiled softly. "Yes."

Marissa nodded. She went quiet again. "I've never... Seen you this happy... Jonghyun, I'm sorry for everything when we were-"

Jonghyun smiled at her. "It's in the past. Nothing can be done about it now."

Marissa stared at her hands that had started trembling. 'No, Jonghyun. I have to at least apologize. For slandering your name, for getting you attacked, for-"

Jonghyun looked at her. "It doesn't do us any good sitting here and thinking about how bad we were in the past. Just focus on now, ok? I forgive you, Marissa."

 

Key smiled at the camera, and then after the flash went off, he put on a serious face and continued to change his expression multiple times after as the camera clicked. As the set was finished, Key looked at the time. 11:10. He did a round of thank yous to the crew as they wrapped up to go home.

Soon it was only Key in the room. Everyone else had left and he pulled out his phone, texting Jonghyun that he's leaving now and he'll be home soon.

The door opened and Key looked. Wondering who it was, he thought it could be a stylist who forgot something, and he went  to greet them. He stopped, his eyes growing wide, and went to grab his phone as he realized it wasn't a stylist.

It was Ashe.

Running to her and pulling her into his arms, Key smiled. "Ashe! Where have you been?"

She didn't say anything. Key pulled away, looking at her face and searching for any injuries. "Are you hurt?"

Ashe shook her head. "No, I'm not..."

Key smiled and hugged her again before grabbing his phone to call Jonghyun. Pressing call, Ashe suddenly grabbed his face, kissing him roughly. Key's mind went blank. He couldn't grip what was happening.

Ashe gently pushed his hand down, his phone dropping onto the floor, and Ashe pushed herself against Key.

Jonghyun's voice on the phone could be heard. "Kibummie? Hello?"


End file.
